Horrible tradgedy at Kadic
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: When xanna manages to enter the human world undetected there is a little bit of chaos at Kadic warning someone may die
1. His heart was ripped in two:

**Horrible tragedy at Kadic **

Yumi was sitting in class not thinking about the subject _'what good is it to listen if we're just going back into the past anyway?'_ She

thought and then heard someone yell 'LOOK OUT THEY'RE COMING RUN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE' but she needed no

explanation when she looked out the window there it was an army of wasps. _'Damn it Xanna's gone too far this time'_ her phone rang

it was Jeremie "Jeremie don't tell me… Xanna's attacking right?" she said as she picked her phone up

"Yeah but how'd you know Yumi?" he replied

"Well Jeremie, lets see hmm… lets just say that there are at least nine-teen or twenty wasps outside the school" she answered

"Oh so you noticed them" he said

"It's kind of hard not to not to notice I mean they stick out like a sore thumb," she said sarcastically

"Good than you can help Ulrich kill these things" he replied, "anyway Odd is helping Aelita or else I'd make him help Ulrich"

"Right then I'm outside and I really got to go ok Jer." she said and then one of the wasps knocked her phone out of her hand and when it hit the ground it broke "great now o got to go get a new cell phone"

"Glad you could make it Yumi" Ulrich said

"Looks like you need some help" she said

"Thanks for noticing Yumi" he replied killing the second to last one "ha one left" then the wasp fired again not at him but at Yumi! It hit her and she fell to the ground covered in blood "Yumi NO!" Ulrich cried and killed the last wasp "Ul-rich what happened? Why… is every-thing so dark?" Yumi asked weakly "owe why does my chest hurt?"

"Shh every things going to be ok Yumi just don't talk please," Ulrich said trying not to cry but he couldn't hold back his tears.

"Ul-rich there's some-thing I wanted to tell you but… I never found the cour-age to say it the courage to tell you that I… l-l-love you" she said, "but now it's too late I should… have told you sooner but… I just couldn't I-I'm sorry"

"No Yumi please don't go stay here live please stay don't go…" Ulrich cried, no answer "Yumi…" no answer "NO YUMI!" he said and by this time he was crying hysterically. He had never felt so torn apart in his life. Meanwhile in Lyoko Aelita managed to deactivate the tower "Return to the past now!" Jeremie practically screamed into the computer but after it returned to the past something didn't change. When Jeremie and Odd came around the corner Ulrich was still sitting and holding Yumi on his lap with his arms around her crying hysterically. "Ulrich is she…"

"she's dead… my Yumi's… dead" Ulrich said quietly "why does this… always happen to me?"

"Dude everything's gonna be…" Odd started to say but he was interrupted by Ulrich

"Why does he always have to go after _her_ every time?" he said "Xanna will pay for what he has done, I will kill him"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what'd ya all think this is my first ever fan fic so cut me some slack anyway I will update it

Pleez review


	2. Revenge

**Chapter two: Revenge**

Ulrich cried for at least a week trying to forget about her _"it's no use she's gone now… maybe I should give Sissi a chance…wait what am I saying… what about Emily? I wonder if she still likes me" _Ulrich thought and slapped himself _"no she's dating Alexander what about… no I couldn't date her sister… could I?" _as Ulrich thought about it he said it out loud "I guess Pricilla is a nice looking girl"

"Dude what are you thinking? Yumi's older sister? That's just messed up" Odd said snapping Ulrich back to reality. Ulrich blushed and thought _"he's right I can't just go dating my dead crush's sister… then that leaves…"_ his eyes got huge _"oh man I hate to say it that leaves Sissi D-Delmas"_

"Speak of the devil her she comes now" Ulrich said, "wait a minute why is her hair so short?" Then he thought _"wow she's actually trying to cheer me up that's sweet… only it makes me feel worse inside… maybe I should give her a chance… NO NEVER"_ "Hey Sissi… umm can I talk to you for a sec?" Ulrich asked.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing Ulrich dear" Sissi said as she walked up, "and how could you tell it was me?"

"I was just going to ask you why did you cut your hair to look like Yumi's?" Ulrich said angrily, "Do You Know How Much My Heart Is Hurting Right NOW! SISSI YOU ARE THE MOST VILE CREATURE I HAVE EVER MET. DO YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YUMI DIED YOU CAN JUST BECOME HER?" by this time he was practically screaming it "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN SISSI AND DON'T BOTHER EVEN TRYING TO APOLOGIZE BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT APOLOGIES GOT IT!"

"Y-Yes good-goodbye Ul-Ulrich" Sissi sobbed and ran off into Theo Gunther's arms.

The scan alert on Jeremie's laptop surprised them all "Yes that's what I'm talking about" said Ulrich as the alert went off.

"That's strange the tower deactivated its self" Jeremie stated and just then a boy dressed in all black who looked like Ulrich only his hair was black and he had a white Xanna sign on his shirt

"Now's my chance" Ulrich thought and went up to the boy "Hi I'm Ulrich You look familiar" Ulrich said the boy just looked at him.

"I'm Zack Hopper, my friends call me Xanna. You are Ulrich Stern am I correct?" The boy said

"Yeah but how did you know?" Ulrich said

"My little sister Aelita is here at Kadic she knows a lot about you and your friends and my dad used to work here. He also knew your father who is in America now. his name is Howard right?"

"Yeah… wait what did your friends call you?" Ulrich replied

"Xanna but that isn't important what is important is me talking to my sister" Zack said

"I don't think so dude she probably wouldn't want to talk to you any way" Ulrich said "ok Xanna I won't take you to her until I get a few things straight"

"Ok boy you're starting to get on my nerves…" Zack started to say but was cut off by Ulrich

"Who are you really, Why did you kill my girl, and why do you always go after her?"

"Fine I'll talk I am Lord Xanna of Lyoko, I killed your girlfriend because she was in my way, and I go after her because she has the crystal"

"What crystal?" Ulrich asked

"the crystal of Orion, the one she was guarding and now I can get it so get so if you don't mind I need to get through"

"NO!" Ulrich yelled and punched Xanna who flew all the way across the quad hitting his head on a tree. Ulrich looked at his hands they were glowing "What the…" Ulrich pulled out his phone and dialed looking at the limp body which was now bleeding and it disappeared thinking quickly he hung up his phone.

Meanwhile in Jeremie's Dormitory Aelita faints and lands in Odd's arms "Uhh… Jeremie something's wrong with Aelita" Odd said

"WHAT? How wait the boy you don't think the boy was Xanna and Ulrich…" Jeremie started to say but was interrupted by Ulrich who burst through the door.

"Jeremie I killed Xanna not on purpose I just punched him and he flew clear across the quad. When I looked down at my hands they were glowing" Ulrich said…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N ooh not good see what happens in the next chapter


	3. miricals

Chapter three: MIRICALS

They looked over at Aelita her eyes were moving rapidly and then she opened them "I had a vision Yumi's still alive she's in Lyoko!" Aelita cried.

"WHAT?" the other three yelled in unison they were shocked but at the same time happy for what Aelita said.

"how is this possible?" Ulrich asked, "I saw her die, I was there holding her when she left this world" he had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"I wasn't finished I saw her in sector five in a clear guardian, she was guarded by at least half a million creepers" Aelita interrupted

"a clear guardian, on sector five? Are you sure Aelita?" Jeremie asked, "I thought that guardians were only like the color of fire"

"not the ones on sector five they are the ones that you can't confuse you have to use force to get them to release their prisoner" Aelita explained

"Great but what if we don't have enough force, then what will happen?" Ulrich asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"The life will be drained out of her and she will really be dead instead of her copy" Aelita stated sadly

"Then we must go free her I almost lost her once and I'm not going to this time" Ulrich said and started out the door but stopped as he heard a voice inside of his head _"are you crazy? Xanna could have already killed her for all you know boy, but you still insist on going to Lyoko to save her? That's just like suicide"_ he tried ignoring the voice but it wouldn't leave _"stop trying to get rid of me Ulrich. I am ashamed ignoring your own father didn't I teach you better? Fine, go, see if I care when your own brother rips you to shreds"_ then the voice was gone "my brother? What could that possibly mean?"

"Dude you're talking to yourself" Odd said there was no answer, "Ulrich you…"

"Shush Odd I'm trying to think" Ulrich interrupted _"what does it all mean, Xanna acting to kill Yumi? Is he trying to trap us again so he can get free?"_ then Ulrich heard a familiar feminine voice inside his head

"Don't listen to the voice Ulrich, do you think I will ever give up on you? I believe that you will come and be my knight in shining armor. Set me free from this prison of Xanna, wow listen to me I'm starting to sound like Juliet or Repunzel calling for my beloved to come and rescue me" _Yumi's voice faded away as Jeremie tried to snap Ulrich back into reality._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N not even at the end yet there are 16 more to go


	4. Knight in shining armor

Chapter four: KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR

"What the hell Jeremie? I was listening to a ver… ah who cares. I'll see you guys later I'm going to Lyoko. Try and stop me I don't care, I know how to transfer myself." Ulrich said for and walked out the door he knew no one was listening to him _'they'll never listen to me so why should I care? I just gotta save Yumi. I just gotta save my love.'_

"What's his problem?" Jeremie asked looking at Odd and Aelita who were glaring at him with the 'he's going suicidal' look on their faces, "what? Is he going to… oh right I wasn't really listening to him so I didn't hear the words 'I'm going to Lyoko' in his sentences? You guys are crazy if you think…"

"Jeremie who are you talking to? We're on the other side of the room." Odd stated, "and anyway he did say that he was going to transfer himself to Lyoko to save Yumi."

Meanwhile, Ulrich had just entered the code for transfer in five minutes and got in the scanner. He waited for what seemed like hours then he felt the familiar wind on his face. He dropped down onto the surface of the mountain region and the transporter was waiting to take him to sector five. "Don't worry Yumi I'm on my way" Ulrich said as he ran through the wall as it opened. He entered a room and spotted the key mechanism on the wall by an army of creepers. "Great this is gonna be fun." Ulrich said as he pulled out his katana.

Jeremie and the others had come just in time to notice the hollosphere instead of the map of the sectors "he's in sector five" Jeremie said.

"No duh Einstein and I need a little help if you don't mind" Ulrich shouted over the noise of all the creepers.

"We'll head for the scanners" Odd said and pulled Aelita back into the elevator "so Einstein where we headed"

"The mountains, the edge where the transporter will pick you guys up… transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita… Virtualization" Odd and Aelita landed with a soft thud on the mountainous ground "I'm entering the code now, SCIPIO…" Jeremie said. The transporter came and they were there in less than five seconds, (A/N Odd counted).

"Wow that was faster tan usual" Odd stated, "woah but I still feel sick… Jeremie do we need to…"

"You only have two minutes left go help Ulrich" Jeremie interrupted

"Ha only five left" Ulrich cheered (slice) "oops better make that three" (slice) "two" odd ran into the room "Odd we've got two left think you can handle it? Oops better make that one" Ulrich said swinging his katana through the air accidentally killing the second to last creeper.

"Ha you've got to be kidding, this isn't going to be a problem…" Odd began but Aelita interrupted him.

"You mean compared to the ones guarding Yumi," she said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Odd said sadly "thanks for reminding me" Odd killed the last creeper.

"Guys stop arguing, I've… I mean we've got a friend to save" Ulrich said

"I think you mean you've got a 'girl friend' to save" Odd teased but was elbowed by Aelita.

"Guys you have 23 seconds left hurry it up" Jeremie said "19"

"I think you mean we've stopped the timer" Odd said hitting the mechanism on the wall

"Ha, ha very funny Odd" Jeremie said sarcastically while everybody else laughed "there is a passage to the room where Yumi is to your left"

"Right," Ulrich said and took off through it leaving the others in his dust. He looked around and spotted the wall of creepers "oh shit…"

"Dude why'd ya leave us back there like… holy shit what the hell is he planning?" Odd said and saw the wall of creepers "just what I need a little target practice"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry i lied, there are only 2 chapters left but i'm working on another one.


	5. Unknown strength

Chapter five: UNKNOWN STRENGTH

"You two are going to need every ounce of strength you have" Jeremy's voice echoed throughout the corridor "oh and by the way I'd hurry if I were you"

Ulrich and odd began to get rid of the first row of creepers. Then Ulrich heard the voice again. "Help me Ulrich stern you're my only hope… wow now I'm starting to sound like princess Leia from star wars…" the voice drifted off because Ulrich had just gotten hit with a lazer from one of the creepers. "Damn it…" he said as another lazer hit him. Then something happened that no one could explain. Ulrich's eyes changed, they looked like they were on fire. But the fire was white and his whole form changed he developed an extra katana and they both doubled in size and thickness. He grew taller and he grew demon wings. Ulrich then took his two katanas and held them together then he yelled the words Dark Slide. A skateboard appeared underneath him and he skated off and yelled "Creeper grave!" and with that almost 2/3ds of the creepers exploded.

"That was so AWESOME!" Odd yelled and went off to join his friend in destroying the other creepers.

"That was strange I've only seen that once and it was… Odd are you crazy he's gone mad with power, if you get any closer to him you'll be de-virtualized so quick you won't have time to say your famous catch fraise." Aelita said.

"Demonic Shock Wave!" Ulrich yelled and a huge red light engulfed what was left of the creepers and when it all returned to normal the room was empty all except for the clear guardian holding Yumi. Ulrich snapped back into reality when he saw the fan warrior in the gigantic bubble, but his appearance had not changed. "I wonder… Crack The Egg!" Ulrich cried out and a sharp crack ran down the guardian robbing it of one of the 3 coats it had. "Xanna's Doom!" another light engulfed the room and the 2nd of the three coats fell off the guardian. Ulrich was getting a little tired of all of this and muttered one last thing before he changed back to normal "Free Her" and then he fell over and returned to his original form just as the guardian exploded leaving a crouched figure on the ground. "Yumi" Ulrich whispered and then opened his eyes "Yumi!" he scrambled to his feet and ran over to the crouched fan warrior who was knocked unconscious, picked her up, and muttered the words "please don't leave me". Yumi's eyes opened and she saw the tears running down Ulrichs face as he held her head in his arms

"Ul-Ulrich why are you crying?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi… I almost lost you" He said and wiped his eyes, he picked her up in a big bear-hug "and I hope I never do"

"Ulrich may I ask you a question?" Yumi said

"Yes anything you want Yumi go ahead and ask" Ulrich replied

"If there was something you didn't get to finish, let's say one year ago would you want to finish it?" Yumi asked

"Well… it depends what this thing is… why?" Ulrich said

"Umm… what if someone was mad at you for something in this time and place… and falsely accused you of dating, Lets say Emily Leduc… and something nearly happened on Lyoko that was unexpected?" Yumi asked

Ulrich blushed a little "you mean when I saved your life after the little fight we had when you thought I was dating… well, if that's the incident then yes I would want to finish it" Ulrich replied, "why, would you?"

His words mad Yumi blush slightly "well, let's just say it's my little way of repaying you for what you did today" She said and leaned closer to him. He leaned a little closer to her and the gap between them was sealed with a kiss.

"They're so cute together," Aelita said to Odd

"I think you and Jeremie would make just as cute of a couple" Odd replied making Aelita blush a lot "and I say that because, am I not making you blush"

"Well, I guess I'd… and you know you and Samantha make an even cuter couple" Aelita said making Odd blush slightly.

"Touché Aelita" Odd replied

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry for the short chapter. (Especially to you Zack-Xanna whichever one it is.) And to every one else. I'm sorry I was going to try to end it in 32 chapters, but I lied the next one will be the last but I promise I will have several more fan fic's. Keep reading I am almost finished with my 6th and final chapter 'Prom Night'


	6. Prom Night

Chapter 6: prom night

They broke apart shortly after and Ulrich took Yumi's hand "Yumi may I ask you a question"

"Yes Ulrich why not" Yumi replied"

"Would you go to the prom with me tonight?" Ulrich asked

Yumi blushed and looked at him "of course I will why wouldn't I" she replied, "but I don't have a dress"

"Hey I have an idea, let me take you out and we'll get you one, after all I'm sure my dad will loan me the money"

Later that day

Ulrich and Yumi went to the mall and he picked out the cutest dress for her. It was a black sleeveless dress that went down half way past her knees.

"How do I look?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich couldn't stop staring at her "like an angel come to earth" he replied

Yumi looked at the store clerk "we'll take it"

"Ok Miss it's 34 dollars"

Yumi looked at Ulrich "relax I brought 40" Ulrich said handing it to the clerk, "Yumi you're worth every penny"

"Thank you, I'd better go home I bet my mom is worried sick now," Yumi said

"Actually Yumi Xanna was too cautious for that, he created a clone"

"Oh, but it's almost 7:00 and the prom begins at 8 tonight" Yumi replied, "I'd better go and get ready"

"Ditto," Ulrich said "so I'll pick you up about 7:45?"

"Sounds like a deal" Yumi said, "I'll see you later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Ulrich returned to Kadic and begun to get ready for the prom. He pulled out his dark-green almost black tux, took a shower, got dressed in his tux, did his hair, and waited for Odd to get ready. (A/N Odd was taking Sam, and Jeremie was taking Aelita)

Yumi got home and got ready. She did her hair and about the time she started putting on her makeup the doorbell rang.

Her mom answered the door, "Oh Ulrich, Yumi will be down an a few"

"Ok, there's no rush" Ulrich replied

Yumi walked down the stairs and saw him waiting for her. A hair fell in her face but she brushed it back behind her ear. She was wearing her hair back similar to how it is in Lyoko all except there were two black chopsticks in her hair. She had two emerald earrings in each ear, held a black satin purse in one hand, and on her feet were ankle-strap black high heels.

"Wow" Ulrich said, "you look lovely"

"Thank you"

"Have fun sweetie" Yumi's mom said as they walked out the door.

Yumi and Ulrich walked hand-in-hand to the Jr. high gym. When they got there Odd was dancing with Sam and Jeremie was dancing with Aelita.

The couple walked out onto the dance floor when a slow song came on. They danced until the song was over, then Ulrich led Yumi out the door and by a tree where the moon shown down upon them and across the lake. And then slowly they began to dance to no music all except the music their hearts were singing together.

They sat down next to a tree and then were lost in a deep passionate kiss.

THE END

A/N so what'd ya think this is my last chapter and I have another story called "last breath" that I'm working on hope you all read it too… please review


End file.
